Lady in my bed
by Iikku The Eyebrow Master
Summary: Lukas is on a holiday in Monaco with his friends Berwald and Mathias, and after a moist night he wakes up in his hotel room with an unfamiliar lady...Mentions of sex, NorwayXMonaco.


**Hello people. For my great dismay, there isn't any NorwayXMonaco fics. Anywhere. Seriously. Am I the only shipper? Who knows...so I wrote this. I hope you join my shipping boat of Noraco! Sorry for OOC, there is LOTS of it.**

Lukas Bondevik woke up in a familiar hotel room, yet feeling weird. He was on a short vacation with his friends, Mathias and Berwald, in Monaco, checking out casinos. Last night...what had happened? He had been drinking...a lot, actually. Lot more than usually. But he couldn't remember what he had done.

His head was hurting for the bright light that came from the window and the hangover. Good thing he didn't have those horrible hangovers where you keep throwing up, he just had a big head ache Not awake enough to get up and shut the curtains, he simply dove under the covers to escape the morning.

There he smelled an unfamiliar scent.

It was a flowery, feminine smell, rather elegant also. So definently not his. As his mind began to process it, he grew nervous. Lukas knew this could mean only one thing.

He lifted the blanket from his eyes, to see the back of a dirty-blonde woman on his bed.

Topless.

Shocked by his discovery, Lukas backed up a little, realizing he was butt-naked. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, whispering a swear. His mind started to work and he finally remembered what had happened last night.

"_I'm in looooove with a fairytale, even thoough I don't remember the woorrds, but I don't caaare because I have booze..." he sang, violating Aleksander Rybak's song. Berwald put his hand on his friends shoulder._

"_D'n't y' th'nk y'o've h'd en'gh?" he asked the Norwegian, who simply hummed in response. Mathias grinned, amused to see his oh-so-cold mate out of control._

"_It's good to see Lukas had emotions. Look, he's smiling. When have you seen him smile?"_

"_I d'n't r'm'mb'r."_

"_Exactly. Let him have his fun, ya know? Hey, you think we could hook him up with a chick?"_

_Berwald raised his eyebrow._

"_Mathias, n'."_

"_C'mooon, it would be fun..."_

"_N'."_

"_Berwaaald..."_

"_N'."_

"_Let's ask Lukas if he would like it. Hey Lukas!"_

"_What?"_

"_Want to get some tonight?"_

"_Not you! Ew...you...you stink...and you're hairy..."_

"_Not me, idiot! With a chick, mate. A lady with boobs!" Mathias slapped him on the back of his head._

"_Boobs?"_

"_Yeah, bazookas."_

"_Boobs...boobs are nice."_

"_See Berwald? So, ya want some boobs?"_

_Lukas thinked for a minute._

"_Ja, I want some boobs."_

"_That's my boy!"_

And after that...blurry memories of walking into a bar, meeting this woman there, sloppy make outs...wandering to his hotel room, throwing her onto the bed, clothes flying off...naked skin, lots of naked skin.

"Helvete..." he huffed, growing more and more nervous every second. What should he do? He had never been in a situation like this. Should he wait for her to wake up? What would he say when that happened? He couldn't even remember her name, goddammit. But would it be rude to run off? Of course it would be. But so is forgetting her name.

"What the fuck I should do..." he accidentally thought out loud.

"First of all, you could put some boxers on", she said, suprising the Norwegian.

"Y-you're awake?" he managed to stutter. She turned around and sat up, covering her chest with the blanket.

"Yes, quite so."

"...Oh..."

An awkward silence fell to the room. Lukas avoided eye contact, while the woman stared at him, drilling into his scull. Finally he spoke up.

"I...I am sorry for this. I usually don't do these kind of things, really."

"Oh don't be. I am quite used to this, this is Monaco after all. These kind of things are frequent."

"What?"

"Relax there. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself. Actually, you were quite of an gentleman to not run away. Usually I wake up in an empty hotel room."

"Oh...I see."

Still embaressed, Lukas wondered what she meant with "frequent". Had he slept with a hooker? He didn't have the guts to ask. Instead, he asked how drunk he had been last night.

"Oh you were pissed. Barely could walk straight. And you kept singing 'Fairytale'", the woman ansrewed, laughing a little.

"Fairytale?"

"Yes, nonstop."

"Faen..."

She simply smiled, rather business-like, and scanned the room as if she was trying to find something.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea where I put my glasses?"

"Your glasses?"

"Yes, I can't seem to find them."

"I didn't even remember you had glasses. Actually, I can't even remember your name..."

"It's Emilie."

"Aha. Sorry for being such an ass."

"Oh don't be. I've ran into guys who have no idea who I am, and they give a random shot like 'Emma' or 'Lisa' or some other common name. They are the asses", Emilie said and leaned to see if they were under the bed, giving Lukas a nice view of her behind. He was ashamed of himself; there he was, in a bed with a total stranger, who he had fucked last night and could barely remember it, and yet worse had possibly helped her to lose her glasses. He was so going to beat Mathias after this.

"Ah, here they are", Emilie chirped as she returned to her previous position, now with her glasses. She put them on, blinking a couple of times. She really didn't look like a whore, more like a head of a law firm or something like that. She had long, smooth hair that fell over her shoulders beautifully. Still feeling himself to be an ass, he decided to treat this woman as nicely as he could.

"Uh, you can use the shower if you want. I mean, after last night...you know."

Emilie turned to see him with a suprised smile.

"With pleasure. No one has ever offered me a shower. Usually they just want to get rid of me as soon as possible. I was in luck."

"Perhaps. I can also offer you breakfast, that's the least I can do..."

"You don't have to do that! A shower is enough, really."

"I insist."

Still smiling, Emilie hummed amused.

"Very well then. I'll go to the shower now", she said and got up. Lukas turned so he couldn't see her nude form (even if he had seen it already). He heard a click as the bathroom door closed and sighed. When had he done such a stupid thing to befriend with Mathias and Berwald?

As he was figuring out every possible insult for himself, he put on a t-shirt and jeans while waiting for Emilie to finish her shower. On the floor, there were her black lace panties, bringing a blush on Lukas' face and memories in his mind.

_He kissed her collarbone as she unbuttoned his shirt. Emilie ran her thin fingers across his chest, examining him. Their breaths mingled together and they kissed, stripping each other._

He shuddered, not because of he was disgusted. Quite the opposite. It had been very pleasurable night for him.

The sound of water ceased, indicating that Emilie was ready. She opened the door, having a white towel to cover her body.

"You should propably have a shower aswell, so..."

"Yeah, you're propably right", he said and walked to the small bathroom.

After his shower, he put on his clothes and stepped back into the room, meeting Emilie who was apparenly arranging her purse. She was fully clothes now, wearing a black skirt and a elegant red blouse. Her hair was now braided, with a few hair clips there. Her appearance was classy, very unlike for a whore.

"Are you ready?" she asked, that business-like smile on her face again. Lukas nodded, opening her the door as they left.

They sat down to a small table next to a window in the dining room of the hotel. The white walls really did their best to make Lukas' head explode, luckily failing. They had plates of scrambled eggs in front of them, along with coffee, which he was consuming rather quickly. Emilie laughed at it.

"You really are a typical Norwegian. I heard you guys like coffee, but I didn't know you drink a cup of it in two seconds."

"We have coffee in our veins. I'm actually taking my time."

"I see."

Just when you needed them most, Mathias and Berwald entered the dining room, spotting Lukas and Emilie immeaditely even if they were on the otherside of the room. A wide grin appeared on the Danes face, saying something to Berwald. The Swede nodded, pulling his companion to the buffet. Lukas facepalmed nervously.

"So your friends have arrived", Emilie said.

"Yes."

"You don't seem happy."

"They propably will come here and tease me, making this even more awkward."

"Well, I can leave if you wish so."

"A-ah, you don't have to..."

"Come on, you've had a rough morning. I'll leave you with your friends", she said and stood up. Before Lukas could protest, she kissed his forehead, mumbled an "Au Revoir" and left the room. As soon as that happened Mathias and Berwald scooted to him, the Dane smiling like an idiot.

"Whooo! Lukas got some action!" he said so loudly people turned to look at them. Berwald grunted.

"Shut up. This is all your fault."

"C'mon, mate, you had fun right?"

"Not your business. I fucking hate you."

"Nah, you could never hate me. Hey, can I eat her eggs?" Mathias pointed at the unfinished meal.

"No one is going to stop you."

"Hell yeah!" the Dane exclaimed, taking the plate infront of him.

"You're loud."

"H'y, 's th's h'r ph'nen'mbr?" Berwald took a slip of paper which was under the plate.

"Her what?" Lukas asked and yanked it from the Swede.

"Oh God, this IS her phonenumber..."


End file.
